A Place To Belong
by Lissom-Howler
Summary: After a hard day Kai thinks about where he belongs in life and decides he wants something different, thats when the trouble begins. My first fic so please no BBQ's keep the flames to a minimum
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you people out there in the Fanfiction world ^_^ As I said earlier this is my first fic so don't be too harsh but please REVIEW! Review for all your worth. Thank you to Identity Thief as well who convinced me to write this ^_^ Any-who onto the Disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but unless I come up with a get-rich quick scheme all is lost, get-rich quick there's an idea ^_~  
  
He shifted his weight to the other side of his body as his left side had started to go asleep for staying in that position for so long. Kai Hiwatari had been precariously perched in the roof for going on about 4 ½ hours now. It was only days after the World Tournament had finished and Kai had adopted this place as a point of thinking because he felt as if he would slowly become insane if he didn't deal with some of these issues soon. He had decided on this particular location mainly because of the view, from his seat on the roof of their hotel, The Moskva, he could see The Kremlin on one side a variety of shops and markets on the other, in case you didn't realize the hotel they were staying at was an amazing one and it continually surprised Kai at the expenses Mr. D and the BBA spent on making them comfortable.  
  
He looked out further and could make a small park in the distance, he had been slowly memorizing the area around them from here for a reason that he was not yet aware of but was simply an instinct that he could not turn off. Normally while up here he would contemplate his training schedule for the next day, but tonight his mind was on more depressing thoughts, more specifically comments that a certain ignorant blue haired blader had made that day concerning him, once again he allowed his mind to shift to the incident.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Where is Mr. Ice Capitan?" asked Tyson wearily " I had to get up an hour earlier then usual to get to this 'special' training session"  
  
"Don't worry Tyson I'm sure he'll be here soon, you know how he is he's proberly sitting around here somewhere seeing if we'll start training by ourselves" Max replied cheerily.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why they bothered to make him our team captain, it's not like he's that good, I mean I've beaten him heaps of times." Said Tyson  
  
"Tyson back off, that's enough. Kai is Kai and I thought that you excepted that long ago, who cares if he's cold sometimes, he does what he thinks is best for the team," snapped Rei, being the voice of reason on the team.  
  
"Oh come off it Rei, you know we would be better off with out him, we could do things our way, It's not like he hasn't abandoned us before" replied Tyson. "I know this conversation will come back and bite us in the arse, so I'm leaving, I don't want anything to do with this" with that Rei got up and left the training arena disappearing for the rest of the day.  
  
"I wonder why Rei's so up tight today, dude needs to loosen up and live a little," said Tyson grumpily "Wake me up if Kai decides to show up."  
  
Unfortunately Kai had been only a few meters away when this exchange took place, with his head now hung he took of into the city, where after walking aimlessly for many hours, he had found himself in his spot on the roof.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Contrary to popular belief Kai was not an inhuman robot incapable of showing emotions, he had simply learned at a very young age that when living in a community that punishes you for things like showing love, friendship even sadness that, if you didn't shut yourself off you would be preyed upon, a lesson he had learned in his first week of being at the Abbey were Boris had been kind enough to torture him to the brink of sanity and then placing these damn tattoos on his face as a reminder to never care about anyone or anything. Tyson may call him their 'Ice Captain' on an almost permanent basis but who is he to talk, living his perfect life, with a family that cares, had he lived through half of the hell Kai his spirit and mind would have broken long ago.  
  
Tyson had said that they would be better off without him, was he right? Would they have gotten this far without him? Or would they achieve more with a new Capitan, someone who cared? He was wondering why he was taking Tyson words so seriously, He knew Tyson talked a lot of shit, but was he right in this matter? He didn't really care because what Tyson thought only mirrored his own confused thoughts, that and the fact that he realized that what Tyson had said had hurt, It had hurt him to the core of his being, he had thought that they had become friends, he had put his trust in them, even allowing them see what they had of his personality had been a huge accomplishment in 'the world of Kai', he felt betrayed because of what they said, he had been trying to let them in and they didn't even acknowledge it. His identity had always confused him, the place where he belonged. He didn't belong in his grandfather's mansion living under the rules of that abusive barsted, he didn't belong with the Demolition Boys in the Abbey, he had thought that he had finally found a home with the Bladebreakers, a sort of dysfunctional family, but apparently he hadn't done that either, it was then that he decided that there was only one solution to this, he didn't want to do it, but it would be better for everyone if he did, he would leave, go somewhere where he could start again, show people the true him, maybe this is what he needed to survive anyway.  
  
With that he got up and stretched, hearing several satisfying cracks as his back moved into new positions and climbed through the small crawl-space that lead inside the building and proceeded down to the 12th floor where their suite was located. He slowly opened the door and using all the stealth he possessed he crept into the room that he and Rei shared, gathered his belongings and picked up a piece of paper and wrote his farewell, after he had completed this task he walked out of the suite and into the elevator and pressed the ground button, "This is it," he asked himself "are you sure this is what you want?" "Even if it's not what I want it's the only solution". The doors pinged open and he stepped out into the lobby and crossed to the revolving doors. When outside he inhaled deeply and turned, looking to where his team mates would be sleeping, "Good bye, I hope you will find a better captain to replace me with, one that will help you achieve all your dreams," with that he left and made his way to the train station where he brought his ticket and disappeared.  
  
*Several Hours Later* All the Bladebreakers were seated around the table, Tyson on his 5th helping of Breakfast, all the others yet to eat as they had become very nauseous the moment Tyson had started on his meal.  
  
"Hey you guys, has anyone seen Kai today, or even yesterday for that matter" asked Rei  
  
"No cant say I've seen the Sour Puss anywhere," said Tyson spraying a mouthful of food all over Rei as he spoke.  
  
"Thanks for that Tyson, I'm just going to go clean up now" with that Rei got up and proceeded into the bedroom, but now that he was seeing the room through fully awake eyes his mind focused on several important facts that he had missed while stumbling out earlier. The first and proberly most important was that all of Kai's belonging which were usually stored under his bed had been removed, and secondly the existence of a small white piece of paper folded neatly in the middle of the mattress. Rei carefully picked up the piece of paper opened it and read the short letter inside.  
  
"Oh shit," Rei said as his eyes scanned the paper, "GUYS YOU BETTER COME HERE AND HAVE A LOOK AT THIS"  
  
"What is it Rei?" said Max even more happy then usual as he had somehow manage to stomach a bowl of sugary 'sugar O's'. Rei said nothing but simply held out the note that Kenny retrieved from his outstretched hand and read aloud so everyone could hear.  
  
"Rei, Max, Tyson and Kenny, By the time you read this I'll be long gone from here After hearing what Tyson said I have realized some sad truths, The team would be better of without me, You need someone with a kinder heart, someone who will be there for you in your direst time of need, someone who can offer you friendship, which is more then I am capable of. I have left to find a place were I can start over, as the person I want to be. I wish you the best of luck with your life, and never give up on your feelings or emotions which I'm ashamed to say I did long ago. I need to find a place were I belong, in all aspects of my soul. Goodbye forever Kai Hiwatari."  
  
"So Kai's gone?" said Max dejectedly  
  
"It sounds like it doesn't it, I told you this would come back to get us," Said Rei, sitting down as the full shock of the situation hit him.  
  
"I can't believe that he took what I said so seriously, I never meant for things to end like this," said a shocked Tyson, "What are we meant to do?"  
  
"I guess there's not much we can do but hope he finds a place were he feels he belongs, if only he knew that that place is here, with us, the Bladebreakers". 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again all my faithful readers, and even the ones who have only just read my story ^__^, this is my one-shot which I had planned as keeping a one-shot but apparently people wanted me to update so here I am ^__^.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed I really appreciate it, please keep it up and suggestions are welcomed. Anywho on to the disclaimer and the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I wished I owned it because I could rule the world by brainwashing children, but alas the evil death rays in the basement will have to do.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Clack-Clunk  
  
The sudden jolt shocked Kai into the world of the conscience, he experienced a suddenly overwhelming feeling of fear when he didn't recognize his surroundings, but relaxed considerably when he remembered he was on the train that was taking him home, where that was though he was yet to find out. He stood up and walk around the cabin for a few minutes to get the circulation in his legs going again, then seated himself into a comfortable position and slowly pulled the blinds on the cabin window open. What he saw was breath-taking, all around him where fields of snow glistening slightly with the morning sun just cresting over the little hill in the distance. 'I need to know where we are so I can start making my plans' he stood up and decided to talk a walk to see if he could find someone who could tell him their location.  
  
He slid the door open as quietly as possible, so as not to draw attention to himself, and started to make his way down to the dining car, figuring that if he couldn't find someone to ask their location he could at least get something to eat for an early breakfast.  
  
When he stepped through the door he noticed several things, one was the service desk where you ordered your food, the second was there was only three people in the cart at this hour of the morning, one was an old business man, another was a middle aged woman and her husband, and the third, and possibly most unusual was a young woman with white hair with blue through the underside (A/N: for those who don't understand just email me and I'll explain it best as possible), when the door closed behind him she quickly glanced up, her icy blue eyes meet with crimson ones momentarily, then both parties looked away simultaneously, hers returning to her meal, his perusing the menu board. For the first time in awhile he realized just how hungry he really was as he had not eaten for almost a day, he then proceeded to order two poached eggs, two sausages, some toast and a glass of orange juice and found a table near the large window on the side wall to look out while he waited for the meal.  
  
His eyes glanced over the blurring landscape and he was reminded of the fact that he had no clue as to the train's whereabouts, but he could do nothing about that as of yet so relaxed for the time being. His mind unconsciously shifted to his fellow team mates still in Moscow 'they'd be finding my letter very soon' thought Kai dejectedly ' I wonder what they'll think when they find out that I'm gone, will they rejoice with the fact that the tyrant Kai's reign has ended? Or have I read their words wrongly to find that my team is missing me? It no longer matters I have left and that's the end of it.' He was shocked from his sub-conscience when a plate clanked down onto the table.  
  
"There's your order Sir, Enjoy your meal." Said the waitress then swiftly left. Kai had just started on his second egg when the girl he had spotted slid into the bucket seat opposite him.  
  
"Heya" she said happily Kai was about to answer 'mn' when he caught himself and realized the reason he was here was to start anew and he would do that by having a proper conversation so replied with  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Are you traveling by yourself? You were sorta looking a bit lonely over here"  
  
"Not that it's your concern but I am traveling by myself" Kai said, desperately wanting to return back to his anti-social shell ' No, I have to try this, if I want to change then I have to actually change everything about me'  
  
"Cool, My names Rheya, I'm traveling on here with my brother Calhoun, and his friend Terryal, where heading for the beyblade tournament in Siberia, where are you headed?"  
  
"I don't know yet, where ever my feet take me, what's the tournament that you mentioned before?" replied Kai ' maybe this is what I'm looking for'  
  
"It's just a friendly match between some of our previous associates," she said airily, "You should hang around with us on the train trip, we have about a day before we arrive there and you look like you could use some company,"  
  
At the mention of the word company two boys sat down, the one with golden brown hair sat down neat to Rheya and one with dark black hair with blood red tips sat down on the end of the seat that Kai occupied.  
  
"This is my brother Calhoun" she said referring to the boy sitting beside her, "and this is his friend Terryal" the boy sitting next to Kai gave out a groggy mumble which Kai assumed was something close to a 'Hello'. "Calhoun, Terryal, this is Kai, his traveling on his own and I said he could hang with us for a while."  
  
"I don't know about this Rheya, you know that we should be training, I doubt this guy has even heard of beyblades, never mind being interested enough to hang around with us while we practice," replied Calhoun slowly. Kai smirked at this last comment and reached into his pocket and withdrew Dranzer. "Woah" all three said at once, even Terryal, who had been half asleep at the table, woke up a bit when the amazing blade was produced.  
  
"So you have a blade after all, that doesn't mean you have the talent. How do you feel to a little match in the training compartment?" said Calhoun, his interest definitely peaked.  
  
"I don't see why not," replied Kai smugly. They all got up and the group started making there way towards the compartment reserved specially for beyblade training. Kai had yet been to visit the training room but had heard some other passengers talking about it earlier.  
  
They arrived at a set of double doors that had '1A' printed on them and they automatically opened making a 'swish' noise at the same time, Kai had to admit that even he was amazed at the surroundings, it was a first class training arena with everything a person could wish for including a full sized dish located in the middle of the room. Both Calhoun and Kai stepped up to there respected positions and raised their blades, ready for the battle. Rheya steeped up to the side to referee the match, announcing the infamous phrase "1, 2, 3, LET IT RIP' and they launched there blades into the dish.  
  
*Back in Moscow*  
  
"Come on guys I know that no one wants to train this morning but, we have a standard that we have to uphold," said Rei who had temporarily taken over training duties in Kai absence.  
  
"Can't we have a break Rei? We've been at this for ages now" said Max, exhaustion clearly written on his face. All of the Bladebreakers had been hard at training since the discovery of the note, each trying to work off some of their own personal guilt, but so far it hadn't worked.  
  
"I suppose it couldn't hurt, we could go into town and get something to eat," suggested Rei.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds really good," said Tyson, his mind suddenly trailing of to thoughts of food.  
  
"Well we better go then so we can resume training as soon as were finished." Said Rei packing up some off his stuff. After getting organized they made there way to a local restaurant. They decided to take a short cut through a small local park on the way.  
  
"What do you think he's going to do?" said Tyson suddenly serious, there was no need to say who, they all knew.  
  
"Who knows" said Kenny  
  
"Guys lets talk about this later, right now I just want some fo..." Max started but was suddenly cut off by the fact that about 15 boys had just dropped from the overhead trees, all the bladebreakers froze with shock as the group started to close in, Suddenly a figure stepped forward, this figure had a jumpsuit on and bright red hair. (A/N: You all know who I'm talking about ^_^, if you don't the you really need to watch the show more)  
  
"Hmmm, I see Max, Rei, Kenny and Tyson, but what's this, no Kai, tell me, where is Kai?" said Tala.  
  
"Where Kai is is of no concern to you," snapped Tyson at the Red Headed Russian  
  
"Oh, I think you would find that the truth is quite contrary to your opinion, Where Kai is, is defiantly my problem at the moment, as I have orders to bring him back to the abbey as soon as I find him,"  
  
"What do you want with him? You'd never get him without a fight anyway," said Rei defending his team leader and friend.  
  
"Boris has been commanded us to collect Kai and bring him back, as he is to be the leader of a new project to conquer the world, and I think you would find that you have very little choice in whether or not he comes." Said Tala with a voice heavily laced with a Russian accent.  
  
"There's a another plan for world domination? Don't you guys ever give up?" said Tyson exasperatedly,  
  
"That's not the point," Said Rei, " What is your plan and why do you need Kai?"  
  
"Don't you think I've seen the movies" said Tala laughing "You never give out the details of your plans, or else everything goes 'kapoot',"  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway, Kai left, and you'd never find him"  
  
"So Kai has left your midst, hmm, well this will make my job easier" said Tala mysteriously and with that he and the rest of the soldiers left.  
  
"Guys, I think we had better find Kai, and fast" Said Rei and with that they left the park at a run.  
  
What cha think? I'm not sure yet if I will continue in this direction or not so please REVIEW so I can see what others say, remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again to all you Fantasmic people who are taking the time to read my little story.  
  
As you can see this is my 3rd chapter and I'm slowly progressing with the story line in my  
  
Head. Also just as a warning I will try to update once a week, but if I cant, don't worry it  
  
Simply means I have been delayed with my writing as end of year exams are coming up,  
  
But never fear I will update. And now for something completely different here is Kai in a  
  
Red tutu to read the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Thank god she doesn't own Beyblades or the characters (except for Team  
  
Mystic) or else I might be in this tutu all the time, "Hey does anyone know  
  
what happened to my clothes? This tutu itches really badly,"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The carriage shook slightly as a strong gust blew past; inside the carriage there were only 4 occupants, their minds all intensely focused on the battle about to start in front of them.  
  
Rheya said from her position on the side of the dish " 3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!"  
  
And with that both Calhoun and Kai let their blades loose, circling each other at first trying to find a weak point of attack. After several seconds of this Kai's blade shot forward knocking into Calhoun's sending it reeling of balance, for a second Kai thought that he had won when Calhoun blade straightened up and returned for more.  
  
"I've had enough of this, DRANZER GO, SPINNING FLAME ATTACK!" Kai yelled. With his command said, a giant red and gold Phoenix emerged from the blade and headed for Calhoun's blade.  
  
"Impressive, but I'm afraid you'll need to try a lot better then that to defeat me, TARACHAND ATTACK, ICE SPIKE TORNADO!" Calhoun blade started spinning faster and then small icicles started forming in the surrounding area, and with a loud "WOOSH" an enormous sky-blue dragon erupted from the bit-chip.  
  
"You have a bit-beast too," said Kai in amazement.  
  
"Not just any bit-beast, but Tarachand, the legendary ice dragon, with total supremacy over ice and snow, Watch out for him, as he will be your downfall," said Calhoun, his voiced edged in smugness.  
  
"Don't discount Dranzer to quickly, not until you've seen her full potential, after all we can all guess who will win when the ruler of Ice challenges the ruler of Fire to battle. I will fight until I destroy you! GO FLAME SAMBRE ATTACK!!" and with this both beyblades flew towards each other, colliding in a head on battle that left both bladers fighting for the victory.  
  
'I cannot give up' thought both bladers simultaneously, the physical stress of the alternating elements effecting them greatly.  
  
Tarachand was starting to loose ground to Dranzer when suddenly Calhoun yelled, "GO, ICE TALON ATTACK!" surprising Kai when suddenly he was the one being pushed up towards the edge, Kai started to increase the power he was feeding to Dranzer, Calhoun doing the same, both blades started to sizzle and crackle with the immense amount of power coursing through them, when both Kai and Calhoun cried out,  
  
"GO, FINAL ATTACK, NOW!" There was a loud explosion, which filled most of the cabin with a thick smoke, neither blader knowing who had one. Terryal got up and started opening the windows on one side to let out most of the smoke.  
  
As the smoke started to clear, the blades became visible. "And the battle is a draw," said a mystified Rheya, entering the bowl to gather both blades and returning them to their respective owners.  
  
"That was an amazing Battle, Kai. Had I know how experienced you were I would not have taken you so lightly,"  
  
"I must say that you have also surprised me, I have been in many different places and battled many different bladers but you are one of the most formidable I have yet to face," said Kai respectively.  
  
"How would you feel if I offered you a temporary position on our team for the upcoming tournament, it would be totally up to you, but you would be free to go and do what you want after were finished." Said Calhoun.  
  
" I think I actually may join up with your team, but only for the tournament, I can't promise anything after that," said Kai, hoping he hadn't made a mistake in agreeing.  
  
"That's all I want," said Calhoun extending his hand to Kai to finalize their agreement. As Kai and Calhoun shook hands, both Rheya and Terryal came up to copy the gesture.  
  
"Well Kai, Welcome to Team Mystic," said Terryal "but can we go and get something to eat, because I'm starving"  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Rheya "anyway there's some things we still need to sort out with Kai,"  
  
Gathering up their stuff and making sure the cabin was closed up, they made their way back to the eating car, were Terryal and Calhoun ordered two plates of scrambled eggs and juice.  
  
They seated themselves back at their previous table to wait for their meals when Rheya asked Kai, "Why are you out here by yourself Kai? I would think everyone would know that it's dangerous to travel by yourself out here in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
"I had some issues that I needed to sort out and my past is sketchy at best," said Kai, they all left the subject alone when they noticed a slightly pained expression cross his face.  
  
"Oh well," Said Terryal " that's your concern, not ours. Anyway were did you get that awesome bitbeast of yours from? It's really powerf." Terryal question was cut short as suddenly the lights all went out, everything started moving around and somewhere else in on the train several people started screaming. When all the noise and movement had stopped, and the group had found their bearings Rheya asked "Is everyone okay," and once everyone had answered in the affirmative they started trying to make their off the lopsided train car.  
  
When they arrived at the door they discovered that it was stuck. "Move out of the way," said Kai, and once they had all backed away from the door sufficiently, he planted a perfectly executed kick to the door, applying enough force to allow them to open it with just a bit more shoving.  
  
Once they had cleared the train wreckage, they turned around to see what had happened and what they saw shocked them, the train was tipped over, mangled and bent, but it appeared that no one had been injured severely, as the other passengers had started to climb out of the wreck and move out of dangers way.  
  
"Sit down for a while," Calhoun ordered the others, "I'm going to go find the driver, and see what happened, I want you all to make sure that your all alright, I'll be back in 5 minutes," with that Calhoun made his way towards the front of the train.  
  
"I'm feeling fine so I'm going to go get our stuff from the train, what room number were you in Kai?" questioned Terryal.  
  
"I'm in 5H, it's not be to far from yours," said Kai.  
  
With this information memorized Terryal made his way back for their bags, but both he and Calhoun were not gone for long, arriving within minutes of each other. The group had seated themselves under a tree a small distance from the tracks.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Kai.  
  
"Well apparently, someone has stolen some of the railway sleepers from the track causing it to derail, it'll be a while before anyone will arrive to help, so we have two options, we can either wait here for the emergency services to come, or the train driver said that it's only a days trek from here to the nearest village, so we could continue our journey on foot, what does everyone think?" Said Calhoun.  
  
"I think we should gather our stuff and walk," said Terryal  
  
"I agree with Terryal," said Rheya "We all know how the Russian officials are, we could be detained for days and miss the tournament if we don't go."  
  
"Your right," Kai said, "the sooner we go the better,"  
  
"All right gather your stuff and let's start walking," said Calhoun, and so the group got their stuff and started off, following the tracks to the next town.  
  
~Meanwhile in Moscow~  
  
"Okay this is the last station, in Moscow that Kai could have used," Said Rei, as the group stepped through the gates of the Yaroslav Station, their last possible resort in tracking down Kai.  
  
They walked up to the man at the ticket booth and Tyson pulled out a picture of the team and pointing to Kai in the picture asked "Excuse me sir, Have you seen this boy here, anytime in the last 24 hours?"  
  
The man had to think for a minute but then he replied, voice thick with Russian "Ah, yes that boy came through here very early this morning, I remember him because he was so strange, you don't often get people who go through all that trouble of looking threatening but then to be so sad,"  
  
"Great," said Max, "could you tell us were he went," some of the excitement coming back into his voice as it was appearing that they had found a lead at last.  
  
"Ummm, yeah, I think he brought a ticket to Siberia. He wasn't really interested in where he was going, he just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, hang on a second," he said pulling up ticket sales for the day to double check, "Yeah, right here, the 35648, left at 0400 hours, destination Siberia, that's the one your friend was on."  
  
"Thanks Mister," said Tyson "Okay guys lets go tell Mr. D we found him," and they all set of towards the Russian BBA office.  
  
When they arrived they took the elevator up to the top floor ran past the secretary and straight into Mr. Dickinson's office.  
  
"Mr. D, we found out where Kai is going, we need to try and find a way to get him before the Tala does, if we know then we can guess that he does as well," said Tyson as quickly as most thought humanly possible.  
  
"Really? Okay boys, I'll call and get the BBA helicopter ready, go and gather some provisions and clothing and we'll leave in about 45 minutes," said Mr. D picking up his phone to organize everything.  
  
The Bladebreakers had ran back to their hotel and gotten some emergency equipment, warm clothes and food and were back at the BBA tower and in the Helicopter half an hour later.  
  
"The man at the station said that he was going towards Siberia," Said Kenny, "If we follow the train tracks that way well catch up with the train in a couple of hours,"  
  
"Well let's go already, the sooner we find Kai the better," said Rei.  
  
So the helicopter took off and they were flying with out incident until about 2 ½ hours into the trip when they spotted the train crash. They landed the helicopter about 100m away from the train tracks and as soon as the rotors had stopped moving all of them were out and running towards the train.  
  
Rei was the first one to spot the driver and ran up to him, " Sir, have you seen a friend of mine? He's tall, has bluish hair and crimson eyes, please try to remember it's really important,"  
  
"I remember that kid, when the train crashed him and a couple of others kids decided to continue on foot to the next town, that was a while ago now though," said the driver.  
  
"Thanks," replied Rei, who ran back to relay the information to the others.  
  
"I think that our best bet would be to follow them on foot," said Kenny.  
  
"Yeah, defiantly" said Max, " Let's get our stuff and start off before they get to far ahead of us,"  
  
So they gathered their stuff and started off to try and find their fallen captain.  
  
~ In the secret Bio-volt Labs~  
  
Boris sits in a large chair in a dark room, the back wall covered in surveillance monitors of different areas of the underground laboratories. His ponderings are interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," he said in a voice that echoed off the surrounding walls.  
  
"You call for me Sir," Tala said as he entered the room.  
  
"Yes, I need you to go to a place in the north called Ostrov Bol'shevik, there is an associate of mine up there, and he has some very important machinery that I have asked for. I need you to go up there and make sure that it arrives safely,"  
  
"Yes Sir, but what about locating Kai?" asked the red head  
  
"That is not the most important fact at the moment, I will have some of my henchmen take care of it, what is important is that nothing bad happens to this equipment and that it arrives here in 24 hours. The plane is waiting for you on the airstrip outside, you will leave immediately."  
  
"Yes Sir," his commands issued Tala left the room to make his way to the airstrip.  
  
"Send in Lenin and Georgy," said Boris into a speaker on his desk. Almost instantly the door opened and in came two large, muscle bound Russians one with brown hair the other blond.  
  
"We have reports that Kai has continued on foot, after the accident we caused, you are to find him and bring him in unharmed, do you understand?" asked Boris  
  
"Yes Sir, how will we know if it's him?" Asked the brown haired Georgy.  
  
"He has Blue hair and crimson eyes, I think you should be able to find someone fitting that description, I doubt they're many blue haired teenagers trekking across Russia, Oh and by the way have him back here by lunch time tomorrow or I'll have you both killed, now go," said Boris.  
  
With this they left and Boris turned to watch their progress down the halls on the monitors. Soon, very soon all his plans will come together, and no one could ever stop him, no one could ever stop what was coming.  
  
Okay that's the end of that chapter, it was a lot longer then I was expecting but oh well  
  
What cha going to do? I'll update as soon as possible but I want to try and get 30 reviews  
  
For the story before I continue much further, so REVIEW, because it means a lot to  
  
Authors to have their readers tell them what they think, so please REVIEW !!!!! (Oh no,  
  
5 Exclamation marks, a sure sign of madness ^_~). All Places and Locations used in my  
  
Story are real so if you want to use them, you're welcome to. Remember if you want  
  
More then REVIEW. 


	4. Chapter 4

COLDNESS TEARING AT ME  
  
PULLING AT ME  
  
QUESTIONING ME  
  
AND I CANNOT ANSWER  
  
FOR WHAT COULD I SAY?  
  
I'M A FALSE IMAGE  
  
CARVED FROM SOME OTHER TREE  
  
WITH MY HEART AS STONE.  
  
THE TREES THEY ARE BUT FIGMENTS OF OUR IMAGINATION  
  
THEY DO NOT GIVE US BREATH, FOR WE ARE DEAD.  
  
WE ARE THE DUST WHICH DREAMS OF GREATER THINGS  
  
UNSHAPED CLAY  
  
THE TREES THAT BLOW IN THE WINDS,  
  
ARE THE REMNANTS OF THE SOUL  
  
WE NEED ONLY DREAM OF GREATER THINGS  
~Anonymous~  
  
I found that poem off the Internet but it was listed without a name so if you wrote it, or you know who wrote it then please let me know and I will put your name down for it as the author, I thought that this was a sincere poem and that I would share it with anyone who cared. Anyway here we are at chapter 4, I didn't really expect to get this far with it but I did and I will keep going with it. Now I'm going in a pretty weird direction but I think I know what I going to do with the story, so anyway here I go. Please remember to REVIEW! And here is the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades or the characters except for Team Mystic, I wish I did but alas I don't (*tear, sniffle*)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They had been walking for several hours now and all of them, Rheya, Calhoun, Terryal and Kai, were starting to feel the effects of being out in the snow for to long. Their hands where numb, their feet were cold and the snow had begun to fall harder in the last half hour.  
  
"Look, over there's a cave," said Rheya over the wind "were not so short of time that we want to risk frost bite just to get there sooner, If we wait for the storm to blow over a bit then it would be better for all of us,"  
  
"Your right," said Kai " We can continue in the morning, it shouldn't make that much difference in the long run,"  
  
With that decided they made their way to the small sheltered cave to wait out the storm. When they got in they dropped their bags on the floor and looked around to make sure there wasn't any animals trying to find shelter as well. After they were sure they were alone they started to set up camp. Terryal pulled out a smaller bag that was attached to his own that happened to store some dry firewood, and proceeded to make a fire so as to warm their temporary home. Calhoun pulled out some food and started to prepare a meal on the small fire in the center of the cave and in no time everything was warm and the scent of food filled the air. Once everything was cooked they all settled down for a meal, when Calhoun brought up the question Kai had hoped they had all forgotten,  
  
"Kai, I find it hard to believe that you didn't have a team before this, what happened? why aren't you with them?"  
  
"I did have a team before this, but I didn't deserve a team that patient. Before now I lived by a very different set of values, and the way I acted was unforgivable, I was cold, harsh, bitter and lonely, I pushed them away when they tried to befriend me, and by the time I realized that I had been manipulated into that state if mind it was to late. They had already moved on, so I decided to leave, they could find a captain that was better then I was, that's what I was doing on the train, escaping that life," said Kai, awaiting a response from the others.  
  
"What happened to you before doesn't make a difference now, it was your life and your decision to make, it doesn't effect your place with us or the team," said Rheya earning nods of agreement from the others as well.  
  
"Thank you," said Kai  
  
"What happened to your team anyway?" asked Terryal "Who knows they probably threw a celebration because I left and then went on with their lives," replied Kai " It doesn't really matter either way I'll be the last thing on their minds now."  
  
~~To wherever the Bladebreakers are now~~  
  
They had been following the trail that Kai and whoever he was with had left for what seemed like forever. The snow had recently started to fall harder making their progress slower then usual.  
  
"Rei, don't' you think we should make camp soon?" said an exhausted Tyson  
  
"Don't you realize that Kai and the other people his with had a big head start? Who knows how far ahead of us they are. Our only hope of catching up would be if they stopped early because of the weather and we continued on regardless," Said Rei, a slight edge of desperation creeping into his voice.  
  
"Your right Rei, we need to keep moving if we stand any chance," said Kenny "It's to bad we don't have a way of finding him more easily,"  
  
"Well we don't so let's keep moving, we have to get to him before Biovolt does," said Rei starting off again. The others slowly continuing after him as they trudged on.  
  
It was only an hour or two after this conversation that they bladebreakers noticed a small light in the distance. When they saw it, it occurred to them all at once that this was probably were they had set up camp, and with renewed hope they set off at a faster pace, eventually turning it into a jog.  
  
Back in the cave they were relaxing in their sleeping bags, Rheya and Terryal about to fall asleep, Kai staring into the fire and Calhoun watching for any sign of movement outside, when all of a sudden Calhoun said "I think I see something coming towards us,"  
  
The other three sat up and squinted through the snow as well.  
  
"I think your right," said Rheya "but what is it?"  
  
"It looks like a group of people," said Terryal answering her question "but what would people be doing out here?"  
  
"Oh shit," whispered Kai "Um guys, I think that may be my team,"  
  
"WHAT!" they all said simultaneously  
  
"I'm going out to get them," said Rheya gathering up her coat and putting it on and before any of them could object she had rushed out into the snow to see if she could help.  
  
The Bladebreakers had been walking towards the light they had seen for about half an hour now, and it had been growing steadily brighter, when they realized that someone was making their way towards them. When the figure grew closer they realized that it was a girl with hair that was mid- back length and was almost as white as the surrounding snow except for the bit of blue that flowed through it. She came up to them and introduced herself,  
  
"Hi, my names Rheya, if you want to come with me, you can share our food and fire from our camp we've set up in that cave, it's not much but it's better then nothing,"  
  
Eagerly accepting the offer they followed her back to the cave, when they stepped in they noticed two boys waiting by the entrance, one with black hair, the other with brown, who helped them with their bags and as they walked in further they noticed another face,  
  
"KAI," they all yelled thankful that they had found their captain at last.  
  
"Kai, we've been looking for you everywhere, Dude, you should've known that I wasn't being serious when I said what I said, we never wanted you to leave," said Tyson, wanting to get out everything that had been bottled up inside him for nearly a day.  
  
"Tyson slow down, I'm sure Kai knew what he was doing and the last things he wants now is for everyone to be gushing over him," said Rei  
  
"He he, yeah I suppose your right, sorry," said Tyson sheepishly.  
  
Rei refocused his attention on the new faces "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Rei and this is Tyson, Max and Kenny," he said pointing to each one as he did.  
  
"Hi, as I said before, my name is Rheya and this is his brother Calhoun and his Friend Terryal,"  
  
"I hate to interrupt the introductions," Kai interjected " but I take it there's a reason you followed me out here in this snow storm,"  
  
"Your Right," said Kenny, Rei continued from him, "Not long after you left Tala came looking for you" everyone could hardly miss the expression that crossed Kai's face when Tala's name was mentioned "He said that Biovolt was looking for you, that you were going to lead their new plan, so we had to try and find you before they did,"  
  
"What are you talking about? What's Biovolt?" asked Terryal  
  
"Biovolt was a company that was owned by my grandfather, they ran a training school through it called the Abbey that was meant to produce perfect beybladers, but instead they used it to train bladers into an army they were going to use to take over the world, they would have to, if not for Tyson," Kai explained keeping it as simple as possible. "Well it's to late to do anything about it now, it's getting to dark outside, I suggest we go to sleep and look after things in the morning," said Calhoun.  
  
With this excellent idea voiced they all went about getting the Bladebreakers fed, comfortable and into bed, in less then an hour everyone was asleep, everyone, that is, except for a blue haired teen who was sitting by the fire.  
  
~'Why? Why again? Why did they have to come after me again? Wasn't it bad enough that they almost ruined my life the first time, now they need me a second time, for some god only knows what sort of crackpot scheme. How far will they pursue me? Will I ever escape their grasp? Is there ever any escape other then giving in or death?'~ these thoughts and many more chased their way through Kai's head for many hours until he noticed a pair of ice blue eyes watching him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rheya asked quietly  
  
"I don't know," said Kai seriously in a world of his own, suddenly he said, "The fire's dying down, I'm going to see if I can find some more dry wood,"  
  
"Hang on, I'll come with you, it's not a good idea to go outside by yourself," and the two of them went out into the woods to find some wood.  
  
Had they taken the time to survey the surrounding area they may have noticed the silenced snowmobiles coming across the snow about 1km of in the distance. (A/N: I'm not even sure they exist, but I needed something like that for the story, so if they don't exist I just invented them ^__^)  
  
Lenin and Georgy instead of having walk the distance like everyone else, had been given two silenced snowmobiles with boots big enough to fit several large bags each or as the case may be several bodies. (A/N: I know next to nothing about snowmobiles and terminology associated with them so sorry if it's wrong).  
  
They had parked their machines about 100 meters from the cave and walk the rest of the way using deadly stealth. When they looked in they got a bit of a surprise, they had been expecting one blue haired teenager, not 6 teenagers asleep around a fire.  
  
"We need to call Boris," said Lenin, so they both retreated a small distance from the site and pulled out their phones and called the Biovolt labs  
  
"There's more then one kid, what do you want us to do?" said Lenin  
  
"Grab Kai, and maybe one or two of the others, we can use them as bargaining chips if the need arises," said Boris over the phone he then promptly hung up leaving them to their own devices. So they made their way back.  
  
They pulled out a bottle of chloroform each as well as an old rag from inside their jackets and stepped inside.  
  
"Which ones should we grab?" asked Lenin  
  
"Grab the one with blue hair, and those two over there," he said pointing at Terryal and Calhoun.  
  
So they went about their work grabbing each one and then smothering them with the cloths before they could make a sound and alert the others. Soon they were outside loading the bodies into their vehicles and within ten minutes of their arrival they were gone into the night.  
  
Kai and Rheya came back about 15 minutes after they left, arms filled with firewood, and as soon as they stepped in they noticed something was off. Kai knelt down and shook Rei awake.  
  
"Rei, were did Terryal and Calhoun go? And where's Tyson?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that's another chapter down the drain. I realize that these chapters are getting a bit long but there's not much I can do about it because once I start I cant stop, so oh well. I think that the next one won't be quite as long. Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed the story so far *hands out gift bags of goodies* (You can fill it whatever you want ^_~) but remember that you can still review some more, so review to your hearts content. Please REVIEW!! ^__^. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all and welcome back to the insanity that is ME ^_^. As you can see I have written another chapter, this one I doubt will be as long as the others as it was originally the end of my last chapter but it was becoming way to long so I decided to split them in half and. here you go, the finished result. Now I want everyone who reads this to review it because I'm interested to see what people think of my story because it's starting to go in unusual directions. If you want to tell me any ideas you may have for the story then please email me because I still haven't decided on a ending yet so all ideas will be inspected and valued.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Team Mystic but do not own Beyblades or any of the characters in Beyblades, I am currently working on an inter-dimensional traveling machine because I'm sure in some dimension I own it but till then on with the Story.  
  
~~Chapter 5~~  
  
~~Back at Biovolt Labs~~  
  
Tala had recently arrived back from his trip to Ostrov Bol'shevik to oversee the transportation of the equipment and since then had been sitting around watching the scientist do their work. He had to admit they were fast, they had nearly finished setting all the computers and analysis equipment up. There were several huge walls of computers and monitors, not to mention the numerous bits of machinery that he had no clue as to their purpose, but possibly the most unusual thing in the room was several operating tables that sat in the center of the room. He wondered what the purpose for these were as they seemed out of place surrounded by all this technology, just then Boris, who had come in through the double doors at the top of the room, interrupted his musings.  
  
"Congratulations on succeeding in your job Tala, you have done well"  
  
"You didn't think I could do it? I'm surprised by your lack of faith," said Tala smirking  
  
"No but you may now wished that you hadn't, as you will be the first test subject for our little experiment,"  
  
This remark wiped the smirk of Tala's face instantly "What do you mean by the term 'test subject'," he said voice full of suspicion.  
  
"I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you about our plan," Boris said "As you know our last attempt of world domination went horribly wrong, be it from lack of planning or simply destiny, we failed, but we have designed a new plan, We will achieve total world dominance through force. Our scientists have discovered a way to make an army of incredible power.."  
  
"I still don't understand what this has to do with me. or Kai," said Tala briefly showing a look of confusion through his ice cold mask,  
  
"You will understand soon enough, as I was saying, our scientist have discovered a way to intermingle the DNA of a bitbeast with it's master. Improving and Advancing on natural abilities of the individual. It doesn't take much to do, a bit of pain here, a bit of blood there, and anyway you are no stranger to pain, and if you refuse. you will encounter even more pain then this procedure will cause,"  
  
"I suppose I have no choice then, when will we do it?"  
  
"We need to get a DNA replica of your bitbeast, so if you would kindly hand your beyblade over to the nice Mr. Scientist man, take off you shirt and get onto the operation table on your stomach we can begin," Tala hesitantly handed over his beyblade and made his way down to the table. He took off his shirt and lay down on his front and waited for the procedure to begin.  
  
Five minutes later several doctors entered, followed by Boris, and made their way down carrying some very odd equipment on a tray, including several scalpels, an abnormally large needle and something that looked oddly like a bit-chip, but smaller, more modernized.  
  
Boris bent down so that they were eye to eye and said "Now don't worry to much Tala this will only hurt a lot, I suggest that you stay still or else you'll simply make it worse," as he was saying this Tala's wrist and ankles were being bound by straps to the table enabling him from going anywhere even if he had wanted to.  
  
"What's going on here?" said Tala an edge of panic entering his voice.  
  
The next thing Tala knew he could feel the scalpels cutting into the skin at the base of his spine. He had never experienced this much pain in his entire life, but it only continued for a few minutes until he felt the scalpels being removed. He saw the doctor pick up the large needle and attached to it, the odd looking chip, He felt the sensation of it being pressed against his tail bone where they attached it into his spinal cord (A/N:I know this is a little outrageous but it's a fictional story people, roll with it okay), and then just as Boris had said, they were stitching up the wound, finished. It had only taken about ten minutes to complete, but those ten minutes were ones that he never wanted to relive.  
  
"Now you should be ready, all you have to do is focus your mind on your bitbeast and once the process has started it'll finish by itself. You should probably know that the first time is always the worse and most painful, so don't be surprised," Boris warned him.  
  
Tala rolled over onto his back trying his hardest to block out the pain that the movement caused. He focused his entire mind on his bitbeast Wolborg, the ice wolf, and almost instantly he began to feel the changes start. It was the most excruciatingly painful thing he had ever felt. He felt as if his body was slowing tearing in half. He felt his muscle structure begin to grow and shift allowing more speed and endurance, He felt his eyesight change, becoming sharper and more detailed, he developed small tips on the ends of his ears as they changed to allow his hearing to improve itself 5 times. Not only were there these changes but there were several superficial changes as well. His teeth slowly elongated giving him a slightly feral look, which was added upon by his hair growing longer by several inches making it look even wilder if that was possible.  
  
When the transformation was complete it left Tala gasping and struggling for breath from the physical and mental exertions.  
  
"Have fun?" said Boris sarcastically  
  
"Oh God, What the hell was that," said Tala still out of breath  
  
"That was the transformation process, and by the looks of it, it was a perfect success, how would you feel about giving your new attributes a test run?"  
  
"Sure," Tala replied starting to get his breath back. He flexed his finger, feeling the power course though his arm.  
  
~Several hours later we find Tala in a helicopter flying out over remote Russia.~  
  
"Okay we'll drop you out over by those mountains so you better get yourself ready," said the helicopter pilot.  
  
Tala stood up by the door, preparing himself for the jump.  
  
"Hey kid, your going to need a parachute," yelled the pilot over the wind  
  
Tala didn't even bother to answer, rather simply turned around smirked at the man and stepped from the plane. He free fell for several minutes before he started to wonder how he was going to land. He straightened himself up so he was vertical to the ground and steadied his legs as the ground zoomed up to meet him.  
  
When he hit the ground on both feet with a thump, even he had to admit that he was surprised by the lack of injury he had received. He was standing on the ground unharmed; in fact this was the best that he had felt in a long time. With his body pumped with adrenaline he started on his way back to the abbey at a jog.  
  
'Lets see what else I can do,'  
  
~~Down in the Biovolt Labs~~  
  
Boris walks slowly down the corridor that leads to the dungeons that were situated on one of the lower levels.  
  
"Well Kai, let's see what we can do to change your mind in coming to work for us," Boris said while opening the door that supposedly housed an unconscious Kai and was quite shocked by what he saw. There in the cell, were three boy's, all unconscious. Both Terryal and Calhoun were still out but Tyson was starting to show signs of waking.  
  
"What the hell is this!" Boris yelled  
  
"That's Kai, the boy that you asked for, and the two others," said Lenin  
  
"Take Lenin and Georgy out back to be disposed of," said Boris harshly to the men standing by the door.  
  
"Yes Sir,"  
  
As they were being gathered up Georgy asked "What did we do wrong? We did exactly as you asked,"  
  
"You Fools, you should always make sure you get the right kid," With that as their death sentence they were removed from the room.  
  
"Wh..what's going on here?" said Tyson groggily starting to wake up.  
  
"Knock him out again I don't have time to deal with this yet," said Boris wearily taking his leave from the room. Behind him several guards grab Tyson by the shoulders and feet and a doctor came up and roughly shoved a long needle into his arm. After the liquid was injected Tyson quickly became limp again and they set about shackling the three of them to one of the walls.  
  
~~Back to wherever Boris is~~  
  
Boris was storming down the corridors towards his study when one of his workers came up and informed him that Tala had recently arrived back at the abbey.  
  
"Good, tell him to meet me in my study I need to talk to him," said Boris his stride not even pausing.  
  
When he arrived at his study he opened the door to find Tala sitting comfortably on his desk.  
  
"Took you long enough," said Tala a slight smile playing across his face  
  
"So what do you think of the improvements? Meet you standards?" asked Boris  
  
"It was amazing, I ran for ages with out even pausing, everything is enhanced so that's it's a completely different experience, it was one of the best things I've ever done and I wasn't even tired by the end it, I feel like I could do all over again. Though I was wondering about how you transform back, I took a detour through the city to see what I could really accomplish and I got a few odd glares from the locals," said Tala  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't realized the trick to it yet. Being bi-morphal is simply a state of mind. You think of your bitbeast and you change to this form, simply think of your human self and you'll change back,"  
  
Understanding now Tala focused on his human side. It took only seconds for the transformation to happen and he hardly noticed. It wasn't nearly as painful as the first transformation had been.  
  
"Okay now that we have that out of the way, I have a little job I need you to do. We have been having a few troubles with acquiring Kai. We need you to approach him and see how he feels about giving himself up voluntarily for the sake of his friends safety, you'll leave immediately," Boris said.  
  
"Yes Sir. it would be my pleasure," Tala turned on his heals and started off down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that's it. A bit unusual I know (and a bit short) but I had to do it.  
  
What do you think? Yes/No? Please let me know your ideas, I haven't decided on an ending yet so let me know if you have any ideas, I'd appreciate it.  
  
Next chapter will be back to Kai and the others so read on. and Please REVIEW please oh please oh please REVIEW. I would like to especially thank all those who have reviewed my story so far because they're the reason I'm writing this still. ^__^ 


	6. Sorry Author's Note

Hello all those people out there.  
  
As you can see this is an AUTHORS NOTE (don't you love the power that gives you)  
  
Because of my end of year exams I have to postpone the story for a week or two so I can  
  
Study. I will update as soon as possible, bit in the mean time you may feel free to send  
  
Me any Emails and/or utter nonsense you like, I always love to talk to other readers.  
  
Also feel free to submit more reviews; you can never have too many of them. ^____^  
  
I will now also dedicate a section of my chapters to all reviews and questions so I will  
  
Start now with thanking all people who have reviewed so far, I wont do this many  
  
Normally.  
  
~ x-Shadow-x ~onLyKai ~cosmos angel ~Identity Thief ~DragonBlade ~Mizu_Tenshi3 ~SlaughterURchildren ~Cold-Heritage ~sakura9566 ~White wolf spirit ~Yoink Daydurfurits ~TYDYE girl ~kai baby-girl ~MistyEyes ~Violent K ~Stolen Spirit ~Tara ~TigerTerror  
  
So yes, a personal thanks to all of these people, because I don't think you always know  
  
What you do is that important to people but it is, IT TRULY IS. So you may review again  
  
If you so wish and I'll update again in a week or so.  
  
Bub Bye All ^_____________^ 


	7. Chapter 6

Hello all you out there reading this. I apologize so much for keeping everyone waiting for the next chapter of 'A Place To Belong'. I just had some troubles finding my inspiration to keep writing but I have finally updated so please enjoy!! ^^. I will write the rest of my notes at the bottom.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Ughhh" Tyson groaned loudly as he started to come round. His head was killing him and he couldn't remember where he was. He took this moment to look around his surroundings.  
  
'Stone walls, large chains, dark, damp and mould, yep just as I thought..I'm being held in a bloody dungeon. Why can't anything be easy...Man, I'm hungry' Tyson's thought process followed these lines for several minutes until he was startled by a load groan beside him.  
  
"What? Who's there? Hello? Hey??"  
  
"Tyson man, Shut up, I have a killer headache already with out your rambling," a disgruntled Calhoun said.  
  
" Calhoun? Where are we? What's going on?" Tyson said overwhelming the other boy  
  
"Tyson enough questions already, I know just as much as you do. Is there anyone else here as well?"  
  
"I don't know unless they're near you,"  
  
"Okay hang on," Calhoun said, there was scuffing heard as Calhoun search around to see if any one else was near " Hang on a second, there's someone here. Hey, Hey, Wake up"  
  
"Calhoun?? Where are we?" A very tired and fairly sick Terryal asked  
  
"Terryal? We have no idea where we are," Calhoun replied  
  
"Is anyone else here other then us?" Terryal asked  
  
"Yeah, Tyson, but I can't find anyone else," Calhoun answered.  
  
"Does anyone remember what happen.." Suddenly Tyson was interrupted by a door being opened followed by a chilling voice.  
  
"Ahhh, Boys, I see you are awake. How did you sleep?" Boris asked, smirking with the last comment.  
  
"Where are we Boris? What are you going to do with us?" Tyson demanded  
  
"Now, Now Tyson you shouldn't ask so many questions, you'll get most of your answers when I am ready to give them to you, As for why you are here, well that was simply a mistake made by my hired help, But do not worry they have been taken care of"  
  
"What do you mean a mistake?" Calhoun asked  
  
"You two were meant to be here," Boris said referring to Calhoun and Terryal, he then turned his eyes on Tyson "You however where not,"  
  
"Well you can let me go if you like, I really don't want to be here," Tyson said quite eagerly.  
  
"Ahh, I think you misunderstand me, when I said that you weren't meant to be here doesn't meant that I can't find a way to fit you into my plans. Those fools Lenin and Georgy were meant to get Kai instead of you, but they blundered and now I need to alter my plans," Boris explained  
  
"Why don't I think I'm going to like the sound of this," Terryal said sarcastically  
  
"To put it simply, we need Kai, not you lot. So we are going to propose a swap. Your lives for Kai's surrender. If Kai refuses, well I guess we have a long to acquaint boys with our numerous pieces of torture equipment," Boris said ending the sentence with a rather sadistic and evil looking smirk.  
  
All three of the boys looked at each other, their worry clearly showed on every inch of their faces. This was not looking good for any of them, or Kai.  
  
"TALA!!" Boris called surprising everyone in the immediate vicinity, "Would you be so kind as to tightly bind and gag our visitors and get them ready to be taken out to our helicopter,"  
  
The heavy door to the cell opened and Tala stepped through, holding many lengths of toughened leather strips. An eerie sort of smile graced his face. The kind of look that would make most grown men mess themselves (A/N: If anyone didn't get that it means that its a really creepy assed look and would make most people shit themselves, all good? Okay, on we go).  
  
"It would be my pleasure Sir," said Tala advancing on them  
  
"Oh boy, this is going to be one of those things that are going to hurt a hell of a lot isn't it?" Tyson asked timidly  
  
"Don't worry Tyson, I'll make it as painful as possible for you, after all this the only time I get to have my fun with you isn't it?" Tala replied smugly  
  
"Tala, once you've had your fun there, I want you to go and find Kai. Once you know if he'll exchange himself for his friends I want you to contact us and we'll bring the luggage. Understand?" Boris asked  
  
"Perfectly" said Tala, his smirk going larger as he tightly bound Tyson's hands and feet with the straps. "I think I may have some fun after all".  
  
~~To where Kai and the others are~~  
  
Everyone had been woken up to see if anyone had any idea of where Tyson, Calhoun and Terryal had disappeared too.  
  
"They must have taken them, they must have!" Kai ranted while pacing the length of the cave they were in repeatedly  
  
" Who Kai? Who took them?" Max asked, starting to stress out himself  
  
"Biovolt!!!" Kai shouted, "It's the only thing that makes any sense. But if they were right here and this close why didn't they just try and take me, why would they go through the extra effort?"  
  
" Who knows Kai, maybe they finally made a mistake?" Rei said optimistically  
  
"No, they don't make mistake's! And even if they did they would find a way to turn the situation to their advantage, that's just how they work," Kai said  
  
"If we know who has them can't we just find out where they are and get them out?" Rheya asked.  
  
"No that's one of the problems, we don't know were Biovolt has their labs now. They moved them after we pretty much destroyed it before," Rei said  
  
" We can assume that their in Moscow though, It seems that most of your experiences with them have originated from there," Rheya replied.  
  
"She does have a point," Kenny said speaking up for the first time "Even if we don't know exactly where they are we would have a better chance of finding clues to where their located from there,"  
  
"Well if that's the case maybe we should start off now, it doesn't appear to be getting any lighter," Rei said  
  
So, with all of them in agreement to make their way back to Moscow, they started to pack up their camp and any other belongings that they had unpacked and they were soon ready to go. They started out across the snowfield in the direction of the main road planning to follow that into town.  
  
Not long after they had left though Kenny remembered something that he had been meaning to tell Kai for sometime, he stuck his hand into one of his pockets and pulled out a small metal bracelet.  
  
"Hey Kai, I have this for you,"  
  
"What is it?" said Kai picking it up and examining it. It was a lightweight, silver bracelet that was very thin except for a tiny section were there appeared to be a lump on it.  
  
"It's the latest in tracking technology, Dizzi and I have been designing it for just such an occasion as this. All you do is turn the bracelet like this" he took it of Kai and turned the little lump on it "and then it's activated. We can track it anywhere in a 50mile radius of where we are located through software I designed to go along with it."  
  
Kai then slipped it over his hand so that it sat discreetly on his wrist "Thanks Kenny, I think that this may be very useful in the future, we can only hope we don't have to use it,"  
  
They continued walking for about 20 minutes when they reached another unexpected obstacle. There in their way, not 50m from them, sat Tala. He was absolutely still, the only movement he made was his eyes traveling, inspecting each of the party, assessing their threat level. When satisfied that the situation was within his capabilities of control his eyes settled on Kai.  
  
"It took you long enough," the red head replied smugly  
  
"What do you want Tala," Kai spat venomously  
  
"I want you to give yourself up Kai and come back to Biovolt,"  
  
"That'll never happen, I will not allow myself to become part of their twisted little mind games again,"  
  
" Ahh Kai, this is were your wrong, you no longer have a choice now, or rather you have one very important choice, but I think I can already guess the answer you will give me when I ask," Tala said, confidence oozing from every word he spoke.  
  
"What could possibly persuade me to go back to that hellhole? Nothing, that's what. Nothing in this world could make me go back, to be violated and tortured like I was," Kai replied forcefully.  
  
"Is that so, hmm, did you recently loose something important to you? Or rather someone? There is a way to avoid their deaths you know, and I think you know what that is," Tala said.  
  
"What on earth are you." Kai stopped mid-sentence when the impact of Tala's words settled in. Had the snow left any color in his already pale face, that statement took the last of it.  
  
"He he he, I see by the look on you face that you have comprehended my words, that'll save me having to explain it then," Tala said  
  
"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Rei questioned frantically  
  
"Looks like I'll have to explain it anyway, stupid fools," Tala said, muttering the last bit to himself "It is really rather simple, hopefully your brain will be able to grasp the concept. Our men have taken your 3 friends, albeit mistakenly, and they are now being locked up at our facility. They have yet to be hurt seriously, though they will be if you do not agree. We are proposing a swap, if Kai gives himself up voluntarily to us we will return your little playmates, though if you do not agree I have been given permission to do what I want with them, and I have to warn you what I have planned with not be fun, at least not for them, I plan to enjoy myself immensely," as he finished a small grin appeared on his face as he thought of the things he will be able to do to them.  
  
"How can I trust you word?" Kai asked  
  
"You can't seriously be going to trust him Kai?" Max asked surprised  
  
"See this?" Tala said, pulling a satellite phone out of his pocket, "In 30 seconds Boris can have the helicopter in the air, with your friends in it, you could have them here within the next 20 minutes,"  
  
"Do it," Kai said shortly  
  
"WHAT!!" Rei, Max, Kenny and Rheya all yelled shocked  
  
"A wise decision Kai," Tala said smugly dialing Boris's number into the phone " Though if I had of been in your position, I would have just left them, rather then going back to Biovolt, knowing what they have in store for you," Tala then spoke discreetly into the phone for several seconds and hung up, "Boris will be here with your comrades in approximately 15 minutes,"  
  
The group then turned into each other and started whispering  
  
"Kai! what the hell do you think you're up to, you idiot?" Rei snapped  
  
"This bracelet thing is a tracking device isn't it?" Kai asked  
  
"Well yesss." Kenny answered reluctantly  
  
"Well then track me when they take me, At the moment we have no other way of finding Tyson, Calhoun and Terryal and I have a better chance of withstanding whatever they throw at me then they do,"  
  
"He has got a point," Rheya said  
  
"Okay, as much as I don't like it, it looks like we'll just have to play along with it. We will come for you though Kai, you can trust us on that," Rei said  
  
"I know," Kai replied.  
  
They sat out the rest of the wait in silence only talking when they needed to. It wasn't long before they heard the rotation of helicopter propellers in the distance.  
  
"Sounds like they're here," Tala said as the helicopter came down and landed not a great distance from where they were standing. Tala walked over to the door and opened it, he then reached in and forcefully grabbed someone and threw them out of the plane onto the ground.  
  
"Tyson!!" Max yelled recognizing the bundle on the ground as their captured teammate  
  
Tala then proceeded to yank Calhoun and Terryal out of the chopper in much the same fashion.  
  
"There you have it Kai, your team mates have been delivered to you, now get into the helicopter," Tala yelled  
  
Kai stepped forward and started to make his way towards it when he was stopped be Rei, "Be careful in there Kai, I know you think we don't care and that we don't need you, but we do, so don't do anything stupid,"  
  
"Do I ever?" Kai replied smugly a small grin on his face. And with that he turned and continued his way to his doom.  
  
As Kai stepped up onto the helicopter he saw Boris seated just inside the door, holding a large needle, full of a clear liquid.  
  
"Hello Kai," He said evilly and then with lightning quick reflexes, he snapped out his hand and grabbed Kai's throat in a tight grip.  
  
"Why?" Kai managed to choke out  
  
"We wouldn't want you doing anything nasty now would we," Boris said and lifted the needle and forced into Kai's neck, injecting the chemical, "Sleep well Kai,"  
  
Kai's vision started to swim and then he promptly passed out, the drug taking its effect. Tala climbed in behind him and shut the door, the helicopter taking off as he closed it.  
  
'Soon we can have some real fun' Tala thought to himself.  
  
~~Back on the Ground~~  
  
Max and Rei had already freed their three friends and they were now sitting on the ground rubbing their wrists, which had been rubbed raw by their bonds.  
  
"We had better find that road and get back quickly," Kenny said, "I don't know how much time we have to save Kai,"  
  
So they all got up and continued to the road, hoping to be able to get there in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay there you have it, another chapter done, a sucky one, but one never the less ^^. Once again sorry about the long wait, I want to try and finish the story by the end of my holidays. Thank you also to : Cherry ~~ cosmos angel ~~ Dragonblade ~~x-Shadow-x ~~ Mizu Tenshi ~~ Immortalsadness0 ~~ Stolen Spirit ~~ Cold-Heritage ~~ who all reveiwed the last chapter. I really appreciated all the support that I got for my exams, because I start to stress out majorly when they start and the words of support helped me a lot. For anyone interested I did really well on them as well. Passed all my subjects ^___________^. Sorry about rambling but it had to be done.anyway REVIEW ^^. come on you now you want to ^_~, just push that little button down there, go on, push it. There, you go, you pushed it, don't you feel so much better ^^. Sorry I'll shut up now, I can ramble on a bit sometimes, okay stopping, stopping, stopped.  
  
By the way I want to dedicate this chapter to all my friends, Internet or otherwise, because without their help and support I don't know if I would have continued this story, so THANK YOU!! ^_^. 


End file.
